Love and College
by AngelQueen1
Summary: It's interesting, I suck at summeries so read and review!


**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue**

(This story is going to have multiple chapters and is going to be in the form of Rory's and Tristan's thoughts with dialogue mixed in. I hope you like it! Melissa)

Rory's thoughts:

Valentines day is coming soon. One more day. We used to be so happy. Dean and I were so in love. We had been together for almost three years before it happened. I never understood why. He had been driving to my graduation ceremony from Chilton, when he swerved to miss something in the road. Later we found out that he had stopped to get me roses and violet, my favorite flowers, and was in a hurry to get there. The petals had scattered all over and the officer told me he had suffered no pain.

My life ended that day. Inside I went so cold, the doctor said it was from shock. Graduation meant nothing anymore. Nor did the acceptance letter from Harvard. My friends offered comfort and love but I turned away. I was at the mall, trying to revisit my life that I had lost when he approached me. I never knew how he found out, I never asked. It didn't matter. He was so sweet and loving, that for a moment I could see Dean in him. I cried and he listened to me cry out my anger towards the world and Dean for leaving me. Tristan has been there for me ever since, he's part of the family now. He's helping me regain my life, by first making me accept my scholarship to Harvard on the promise that he would go there also.

I took a chance today. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I decided that in order to heal I had to let go of the past. I decided to visit the place where we were last happy, the accident site, and his grave. The first was the easiest. The junkyard. We had been there the night before graduation and he had given me my gift, a charm bracelet with a gold coffee bean and a cap on it. He was almost done with my car. Sure my mom had finally let my grandmother buy me a car but this one was special, it had history.

Driving to where it all ended, I felt tears well up in my eyes and I almost turned around. But I didn't. I stopped the car and sat looking at the tree he hit. It looked fine, as if nothing horrible had ever happened here. I wanted to scream that something had, but I couldn't. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and got out. The cold air hit my lungs as I took another deep breathe. Nearing the tree I noticed something, compelled to see what it was I went over to the bright blue staring up at me from the brown grass. Picking it up I noticed it was a jewelry case and when I opened the box the small hinges creaked lightly in protest. I saw the tiny sheet of paper flutter to the ground but my eyes were riveted at the earrings in side the box. Set in gold, the darkest blue of sapphires sparkled in the early morning light. Bending down to retrieve the paper, I opened it and read the small handwriting.Sliding to the ground fresh tears fell down my face as I thought of what I had just read. ' I love you Rory Gilmore, always and forever. Happy graduation, you deserve it. Good luck at Harvard. Love Dean.' To me it was a sign form Dean, to me to get on with my life. Amazed it hadn't been found before, I wiped at one last solitary tear on my cheek before struggling up from the ground. Looking at the tree I whispered ' I love you' before turning to the car.

As I looked at hi headstone, I could smell the fragrance of the flowers I held in my arms. Roses and violets. I traced his name as I leaned the bouquet against the stone. " Roses are red, Violets are blue, I will always love you Dean." I whispered what we used to say to each other. Suddenly I froze and listened carefully to the sounds around me as I heard a soft whisper, ' I love you'. Shocked I turned in a circle, looking for the person who said it. Finding no one I leaned down and kissed the cold marble, before heading back to my car.

I ended a painful chapter of my life that day. It still hurts and sure there are going to be good days and bad days, but my family and friends are there to help me through it all. Slowly and surely I am moving on with my life. Something is changing, but I don't know what it is. Dean let me go today and the earring prove that. But am I willing to let him go?


End file.
